conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kcãpon
Kcãpon is the capital and second-largest city in Lxungion. Etymology Kcãpon's name was a contraction of the Middle Orswõ word khong, meaning nation, and pon, meaning from. Literally it meant from the nation. The Mxaitja name thus became Kcãpon. History Kcãpon was founded by Tran Pjuphu on October 4, 1444. He wanted to create a new capital city for the Lxungion, united after the Thin Lũk Period. He chose a site on an elevated piece of land near the Phlxãt River to be his capital. However, the river, chosen due to mythical significance, was not sufficient to provide enough resources for the growing population of Kcãpon. In order to fix the problem of lack of resources, Tran ordered the river dammed. As planned, Lake Kcãpon was formed, but did not submerge the city. In 1489, Chinese forces swept the lower Phlxãt River, shutting down trade along that waterway with the rest of the country. Since its the connection with the Mekong was closed, many officials planned to abandon the city. However, due to the mythical significance of the Phlxãt River, the city remained in operation as a non-port. In 1522, the Mekong-Phlxãt Canal finished its construction, and trade resumed with the rest of the country. Landscape Kcãpon contains four main inhabited islands in Lake Kcãpon. The largest island, Tsuitrẽng Tau, has an area of about 0.41 sq km. It is set up in blocks of about 40 meters by 90 meters. There are 83 blocks, 31 for middle-class neighborhoods, 18 for lower-class apartments, 15 designated for commercial purposes of the private sector, 18 owned by the government, and one owned by the Catholic Church. Upper-class residences and parks are located on the beaches of the island. The emperor's palace is located here, on a block directly south of Kcãpon Square. On adjacent blocks to Kcãpon Square are the Cathedral of San Phaulo, which is located on the same block as a Jesuit School, to the east, the Lxung Stock Exchange and Lxung Radio Station to the north, and the Lxung National Museum Complex to the west. North of the Lxung Museum Complex are the Lxung Muesum of Art, the Lxung Public Library, and south of the Lxung Museum Complex is the Lxung National Shopping Center. West of the Lxung Public Library, on an adjacent block, is Kcãpon Public High School. West of that is the northern block of the University of Kcãpon, which specializes in chemistry and science. To the north of the Lxung Public Library is the Jangpo, a stadium for badminton. To the east of it, and to the north of the Lxung Art Museum is the location of Kcãpon Courthouse. Near here are Kcãpon Middle School and Kcãpon Grammar School. West of the palace is a large national hospital. East of the Lxung Radio Station is the Lxung Performing Arts Center. On an adjacent block to the west is Kcãpon Chamber of Commerce. To the north of it is a building that serves as both a hotel and the Lxung World Trade Center. To the south of the Kcãpon Chamber of Commerce is the Kcãpon Convention Center. The Lxung Legislative House can be found in the southern section of the island. There is a bridge that links Tsuitrẽng Tau to nearby Pratsu Tau and one that connects it to Paifang Tau. A park known as Lxungion Public Park stretches the entire eastern coast of the island. Pratsu Tau is the smallest island, with mainly upper-class houses. Paifang Tau is Kcãpon's second largest island. It contains upper class, lower class, middle class, and commercial areas. It is the judicial capital of Lxungion, containing the Lxung Supreme Court. It also contains a public school. Jamphai Tau contains mainly upper class and middle class areas as well as a public park and a public school. Geography The climate here is arid and tropical. Much of the year, there is much precipitation, although much less than some regions to the south. The residents show approximately a similar ethnic ratio as most of the country. About 42 percent is ethnic Lxung, 22 percent Lao, 14 percent Han Chinese, 10 percent white, 9 percent Burmese, 2 percent multiracial, and 1 percent other. Festivals Annually, there are four festivals held in Kcãpon. The Lxung Art Festival Held in the public park on Tsuitrẽng Tau, this festival celebrates the ẽrxuc and other forms of Lxung traditional art. It takes place on the first Sunday after the last Monday in February. The Lxung Performing Festival This festival is held in the main square of Kcãpon. Its focus is Lxung music, dances, and songs. It takes place on 12 April. The Kcãpon Festival The Kcãpon Festival celebrates the founding of Kcãpon by Tran Pjuphu in 1444. The festival takes place on 4 October on streets in the center of Kcãpon. The Lxung Year Festival This festival takes place on December 31, and celebrates many things, including Lxung Independence, The Rise of the Independent Republic of Lxungion, and the year. The year's international theme is celebrated. Architecture In 1982, a law was passed mandating that all non-religious buildings were in the traditional Lxung Buddhist style. This was a controversial action at the time. However, it makes for a pleasing and recognizable skyline. Transportation Due to the small size of Kcãpon, the most common form of transportation is the bicycle. Most streets are fewer than 20 feet wide consequently. Many families do not own a car due to the size limitations, so taxis are the most common form of transportation. The connections with the rest of Lxungion include the Trans-Lxung Highway and Lake Kcãpon, in which seaplanes were authorized to take off in 1981. Sister Cities Kcãpon is twinned with: *Union City, New Jersey *Manila, Philippines *Dhaka, Bangladesh *Creburg, Heigard Category:Lxungion Category:Settlements